


By jove, I can hear your voice

by ira_atsoihn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ira_atsoihn/pseuds/ira_atsoihn
Summary: In a universe where you can hear your soulmate's voice through your internal voice.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	By jove, I can hear your voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamsekichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamsekichan/gifts).



“Mommy?” Shouyou asked as he entered the bedroom of his parents. It was dark outside and the pale moon was calmly glowing as the countless stars in the sky continued to sparkle.

“Yes? What is it?” His mother replied as she got up and took Shouyou’s hand, gently walking towards the bed. His father was sleeping cozily in the bed as they both sat down, Shouyou hugged his mother.

“What is a ‘soulmate?’” Shouyou asked. It was a word that he encountered in school, when his female classmates were gushing over that baffling word. No one seems to give him a direct answer about it as most of his classmates would either say that a soulmate is linked to love or a soulmate is someone you love. 

Answers that he got were unclear and vague but his mind still couldn’t forget what kind of person is a soulmate. It’s disturbing him and it was a word that is engraved in his head.

“Well, a ‘soulmate’ is a person that is suitable for you.” His mother answered as she stroked Shouyou’s orange hair. 

“Suitable for me?” Shoyou said as it was his first time to hear this kind of answer.

“Yup. That person kind of shares the same soul as you. Your soulmate isn’t just a romantic partner for you; rather they’re a person with mutual connection with your dreams and passion, a person with a deep respect and appreciation of you, and a person who would love you unconditionally. That is what you call a soulmate, Shou.” His mother said as she gazed into her husband that was sleeping beside her.

“But Mommy, how can I find that person?” Shouyou asked eagerly as he was thrilled to know who his fated soulmate was. 

“Well, your grandmother told me that we can hear our soulmate’s voice inside our brain. Your internal voice inside your cute and adorable brain is your soulmate’s voice.” His mother said as she softly poked into Shouyou’s head.

“Really? Then I want to meet this person! He speaks differently from us Mommy and he seems interesting.” Shoyou enthusiastically said as he remembered the voice that he heard inside his head.

It was definitely a charming voice; a voice where you’ll fall in love with the speaker when they told you the words, “I love you”.

Sometimes, the voice has a seductive rasp especially when it is morning. The kind of voice that’ll make you feel sensations in your body.

But most of the time, it is a jovial voice. A cheerful and a cheery voice; as if the one owning that voice doesn’t care about the negative things that are happening in the world.

Hinata Shouyou was 8 years old at that time when he came across the word ‘soulmate’. The answer he got from his mother gave him hope that he might find his soulmate. Every morning when he wakes up, he will execute his morning routine in silence. As a person who is rowdy and loud, it was uncommon for Shouyou to start his morning in complete silence.

For him, the first thing that he wants to hear in the morning is his soulmate’s voice.

Years passed and as he got older, he met countless people with different voices. But none of them had the same charming and jovial voice that his soulmate has. The kind of voice that excites him whenever he thinks of volleyball, or the kind of voice that motivates him to become a better person.

\-------

“Shouyou-kun. One day, I’ll set for you.” Atsumu said as he promised Shouyou that in the distant future, they’ll play together on the same side of the net. Karasuno recently defeated Inarizaki in the Spring Interhigh Tournament. 

The fatigue that Shouyou feels right now went into the drain as Atsumu’s voice reverberated into his ears.

It was the same charming voice that would seduce you.

It was the same voice that he hears every time he wakes up.

It was the same voice that sometimes has a bit of rasp into it.

And it was the same voice that is jovial; the kind of voice that resounds Shouyou’s ears; and the kind of voice that electrifies Shouyou’s heart.

“Atsumu-san!” Shouyou called out as he approached the setter. They were standing alone in the hallway as Shouyou’s voice echoed in the faded walls.

“I know I might sound crazy but I knew that when you uttered my name with those lips, I knew you’re the one for me. I’ve been searching for you and I’m so happy that I found you.” Shouyou said as he held Atsumu’s hand. It was warm and it was comforting like his voice.

“You found me, my soulmate. Your cheerful voice gives me energy to pursue my dreams. You’re the one that’s been pushing me to do better. And I love that.” Atsumu said, slightly shaking as he realized something.

He realized that Shouyou is his soulmate, his other half, and the person whom he will spend his life with. 

“I love you, my dear soulmate. I hope you’ll love me too, now and forever. I want to hear your voice every day. I want to hear you call my name. And I want to hear how you love me. Accept the warmth of my eternal love and accept my pure soul as a promise that I’ll be with you forever.” Shouyou said.

“Your voice reminds me of the sun as your voice is warm and comforting. Don’t hope that I’ll love you since I’ve been in love with you the moment I was born. I want to spend my life with you until my last breath, I will continue to profess my love for you. So, Shouyou, please accept my unconditional love for you.” Atsumu said as he kissed Shouyou’s forehead.

In the desolate hallway, two soulmates found each other and professed their love. A love that resonates with their ears and their hearts. As Atsumu and Shouyou found each other, they hope that you will find your soulmate too.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Atsuhina Week 2021! What do you think is Hinata's thoughts every morning? (I mean his internal voice is Atsumu's voice so what do you think he thinks of every morning and he'll hear Atsumu's voice with Kansai-ben saying that thought lmao).


End file.
